A Warrior's Choices
by Ellabellu
Summary: Rainkit is a young Riverclan kit who wants to be the best possible warrior she can. But when she realizes how much her choices affect, she is held back by social anxiety and her worry on what is the correct choice. Determined to achieve her goal, how will she avoid the challenges life holds?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it comes! Chapter one! I've worked up a small buffer and I'm finally happy that I can post it without there being any inconsistent updating problems. I hope you enjoy chapter one of the story!**

At first there was nothing, no thoughts. No choices. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to feel, nothing to smell. Nothing was thought. All the kit could feel was a warmth and the instinctual urge to escape from wherever she was.

A jolt of cold was sent through her body starting at the tips of her tiny kit-ears. Words that she couldn't understand flooded her ears. As her face slid out smells appeared and she smelt for the first ever time in her life, but would smell constantly for moons to come. Instinct pulsed through her. Something gentle pushed her towards a smell she recognised as mother. Relying on nothing but instinct, the small newborn kit suckled at her mother's belly, feeling another shape next to her, something warm and fuzzy. Another similar shape pressed against her, mewling loudly. A voice she did not know yet spoke in foreign words.

"All done now Sleeksong, three healthy little warriors for Riverclan!"

Something vibrated and a loud sound she recognized as a purr was heard.

"Can Dustcloud come in? I want him to help name them." A voice the young she kit recognized as mother spoke. The voice was soft and kind.

"Of course, I'll go get him and then leave you two be" A scent disappeared from the den and a new one appeared soon after.

"Their amazing! Good job Sleeksong! Have they been given names yet?" A new voice spoke. It seemed familiar yet unrecognizable. This voice was deep and imposing, but also protective and soft.

"I was hoping you would help me, how about you name the tom and the fluffy she cat?"

"Of course! How about Drizzlekit for the tom?" A paw nudged the shape next to her.

"Yes, that perfect! And I'll name this she cat Silver… no Shimmerkit!" A different paw nudged another one of the warm bodies at her side.

"And I guess that leaves this one, hmmm. She'll be called Rainkit" A paw nudged her this time. It was tender and soft, but still strong and protective.

_Rainkit. _The word repeated in the young she kit's mind. Somehow, she just knew that this was her name. _Rainkit. _The newly born kit mewled quietly before entering into sleep.

o0o

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I _can_!"

"Don't be so sure"

Laughter filled mews echoed through the den as Rainkits' siblings ran around. They were one moon old now and her siblings were swiftly becoming a rambunctious, excitable pair of kits. She was sitting quietly next to her mother Sleeksong. Shimmerkit and Drizzlekit had just opened their eyes yesterday. Rainkit was still waiting, she could talk okay for her age but her eyelids just weren't strong enough yet. Desperately she tried yet again to open her eyes, putting all her strength into the action she grit her teeth as she desperately tried. For not even a second, she could see a small flash of colour fade into view at the bottom of her vision but yet again, it disappeared almost immediately after its brief appearance. Leaving her eyes exhausted and her body a bit shaky.

"Mummy? When will my eyes be ready?" Rainkit mewled for the tenth time that day, her voice squeaky and high pitched.

"Don't worry dear, you will be able to see soon, and I bet you'll have the best eyes in all of Riverclan" Sleeksong licked Rainkit on the head lovingly. The action and words soothed Rainkit and a faint purr could be heard as the young kit faded into sleep, her fur merging with the soft belly of her mother, keeping her warm as the kit slept blissfully.

o0o

Rainkit awoke in the morning to the sound of bird song. Backing away from her mother a little she stretched tiredly and opened her eyes for the very first time. Her vision was blurry but that did not matter. The colours did. She could see brown brambles and reeds forming den walls and the mossy green nest. She saw the tinted yellow light filtering into the den and the sleeping, blue-grey form of her mother accompanied by two other grey blobs, her siblings. On the other side of the den was a black form with sandy coloured speckles sleeping alone and a pale grey and white patched mother curled around her three young kits.

Sleeksong's blurry figure stirred and slowly lifted what Rainkit guessed was her head. Two round amber orbs slowly appeared.

"Good morning Rainkit" Her mother mewed drearily.

"Good morning Sleeksong!" Rainkit chirped, her fuzzy tail high in the air.

"Oh-oh! Rainkit! You've opened your eyes!" Sleeksong purred loudly, waking Shimmerkit and Drizzlekit. The grey blobs wiggled around a little before popping up, four circular eyes widened as they stared at Rainkit excitedly.

"You've opened your eyes! Finally!" Drizzlekit bounded towards the fluffy she kit excitedly. Shimmerkit followed, her eyesight was obviously a lot more developed than Drizzlekit as she happily padded over behind him, walking a lot more confidently through the den.

Happily purring the two kits nuzzled their sister, soft kit fur merging into a mix of grey. Then, excitedly they began to teach Rainkit how to play moss-ball. Creating a ruckus and getting in the way of everyone. Bringing delight and annoyance to visiting warriors. They disturbed sleeping kits and mothers as the rested during the day and piled all over apprentices who came to clear the nests. Some visitors would play with them. Rainkit longed to go play with her older denmates, but they were all out in camp, enjoying the late leafbare snow that was scattered around Riverclan camp. Rainkit fell over and nearly hurt herself several times due to her blurry vision, but the blue-grey kit didn't care. This was the most exciting day of her life so far!

**Whelp! That was it. Longest chapter I've ever written. That one chapter was three pages! The allegiances will come out as soon as I've put them all together, so hopefully before Rainkit's an apprentice but that's probably not going to happen so….**

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey uh. Here have chapter two, coz why not? Hope you enjoy UwU**

Rainkit's vision was getting much better now and a small bit of colour was seeping into her once deep blue kit eyes, they now had a slight tinge of green. It was obvious that she was going to have eyes like her father, a piercing turquoise green. Rainkit was now able to see sharper outlines, her mother was no longer a blue-grey lump and was now a slender figured she cat with copper coloured eyes and short fur. Rainkit had grown a lot too, her body was slowly becoming like her mother's with the same blue grey fur and skinny legs, but her fur was also lengthening to be long like Dustcloud's and there were faint blue grey stripes along her back and legs.

She was old enough to start exploring camp now two. Sleeksong had said that they couldn't go outside until they were two moons. When they asked why she said that they were too small and that when they were two moons it would be warmer. And that much was true, the leafbare snow had melted away and newleaf had brought much warmth compared to the chilling cold from the previous moon. Rainkit's brother Drizzlekit was leading them outside to play with their four moon old denmates, Brookkit, Palekit and Tinykit.

"Took you long enough!" Brookkit mewed, her blue eyes eyeing them grumpily.

"Sorry! We couldn't get Rainkit out of the nest!" Drizzlekit mewed. The dusty grey kit failed to notice Brookkit's obvious unhappiness as her imposing glare moved to Rainkit.

"It's ok, all that matters is that we're here now!" Tinykit replied. The small dark brown tabby was much kinder than her sister.

_If only I had come out sooner! _Rainkit thought guiltily. _Then Brookkit wouldn't be hating me and we'd already be playing by now and none of this would have happened!_

"Can I be the Riverclan leader?!" Shimmerkit asked excitedly, her grey tail sticking in the air.

"Sure! I can be your deputy" Tinykit mewed kindly. "Brookkit do you want to be the Thunderclan leader?"

"I guess it's better than _medicine cat_!" Brookkit mewed, directing the last two words at Rainkit. "Palekit! You're my deputy!" Brookkit demanded too the pale grey and white patched tom.

"O-ok I guess" He mewed timidly, an obvious fear of his sister flashing in his yellow eyes.

"I guess that leaves Drizzlekit and Rainkit" Tinykit mewed.

"Drizzlekit's with Riverclan!" Shimmerkit demanded.

"Ok. I guess that means you're with Brookkit." Tinykit told Rainkit.

"Does she _have _to be in _my _clan?" Brookkit whined.

"Brookkit! Be nice!" Tinykit growled, shocked.

"Fine." Brookkit mewed her fur prickling. "We'll go over here to plan, come on." She flicked her tail and padded over two an edge of camp that was sheltered by russet tipped reeds.

"Now. You will all address me as Brook_star_" Brookkit mewed. Glaring at them forcefully until they agreed. It was obvious that she was happy to have the two most submissive kits in her clan, even if she hated Rainkit. "Palekit! Your name will be Paleclaw!" Brookkit declared, then after a pause she sneered. "And Rainkit, your name will be Mouseheart!"

Rainkit's fur fluffed up and anger filled her eyes. _I shouldn't have left the nest so late, then this never would have happened and I would be happy right now! _Rainkit just couldn't reply, she was too afraid. Brookkit was so much larger than the tiny she kit and her sharp claws had slid out threateningly. Her dark brown fur was puffed out and her green eyes burned into Rainkit with a horribly cruel glare. Rainkit couldn't cope with Brookkit's glare, and lowered her head with a whimper before darting off with no words spoken. Running straight ahead she bumped into something white and fluffy. Looking up through teary eyes **(yes I know cats don't cry!) **she backed away a little in embarrassment when she realised who it was.

"S-sorry Goldeneyes!" Rainkit squeaked. It was the Riverclan medicine cat! She was almost as old as Streamstar! Rainkit would surely be scolded, most senior warriors got annoyed at kits.

"No, it's ok little kit. I'm fine, but it seems you're not. What's the matter?"

"If I tell you then Brookkit will get angry at me!" Rainkit mewled.

"Oh so it's Brookkit is it?!" The medicine cat mewed attentively. Not a single bit of information ever got past her! "What did she do this time?" The long-furred cat asked.

"We-we were playing clans and I-I got put in her clan and… and she-she made my w-warrior name Mouseheart" Rainkit mewled quietly.

"That fox-hearted little–" Goldeneyes paused when she realised that she shouldn't be using such words around a two moon old kit. "Brookkit shouldn't have called you that. There should be consequences for such cruel behaviour in a kit. I'll have a word with her mother, Dewshine" Rainkit was comforted by this and purred faintly for a few moments. "There, that's better now isn't it. Tell you what kit, do you want to come help me in the medicine den?"

"Ok!" Rainkit mewed happily, her tail sticking in the air. She'd never been in the medicine den before! Sleeksong had told them not to go there without a warrior's permission and she was too shy to ask.

"Well come along then! I need to count my herbs" Goldeneyes mewed, beckoning for Rainkit to follow her.

"I can count well!" Rainkit mewed proudly as she bounced along at the older cat's heels. "All the way up to twenty!"

"My, that's very impressive" Goldeneyes mewed as they arrived at the den. It was carefully woven out of reeds with a few hanging down to hide what was inside but still allow light to shine inside. The den was larger compared to the nursery, probably because it needed to fit herbs as well as cats. "Now Rainkit. We won't go in until you promise me that you won't eat anything and that you won't touch anything unless I tell you too" She said sternly.

"Yes Goldeneyes."

"Good, you can go in now"

Slowly, Rainkit padded into the den and what she saw was an amazing sight, sunlight glowed warmly from the entrance, providing light to see the large array of carefully stored green leaves and colourful flowers. A small pool of water came from a leakage at the bottom of the den from one of the nearby streams and a set of three nests lay on the other side of the den, far away from the precious herbs that could easily be messed up my restless sleepers.

"Ok now. I want you to count these poppy seeds for me." Goldeneyes pushed a pile of small, black seeds over to Rainkit.

"Yes Goldeneyes!" Rainkit mewled eagerly. She began carefully counting them, pushing them away into a new pile with her tiny kit paw as she counted them.

"Wun, too, tree, for…" She counted, not quite saying the numbers properly as she had only just learned to count a few days ago. "Uhhh. Goldeneyes? What comes after eweven? I forgot…"

"Twelve Rainkit Twelv–" Goldeneyes suddenly paused and pricked her ears. Rainkit noticed this and pricked hers too and heard the sound of voices.

"Ow! Careful that hurts!"

"Then don't fall out of a tree"

"I wasn't trying too!"

"Why'd you even climb that tree anyway?"

"I saw a squirrel…"

"Riverclan don't catch squirrels. We catch fish"

"Yeah but–"

The two arguing cats stopped as Goldeneyes padded calmly out of the medicine den, Rainkit at her heels. "Lionbreeze, what did you do this time?" She growled.

"He fell out of a _tree_" A pale ginger tom mewed, amusement glowed in his amber eyes.

Goldeneyes just sighed and signalled with her tail for a fluffy ginger tom to follow her. Rainkit guessed he was Lionbreeze. The tom limped and had numerous small cuts along his flank. Rainkit began to follow.

"Not right now Rainkit. I have to deal with Lionbreeze ok?"

Rainkit nodded to the medicine cat before turning towards the nursery. _Just wait till Drizzlekit hears that I got to go in the Medicine Den!_

**Very emotional chapter. Well compared to the other one I guess. Thanks for the reviews. They're very nice. I'll probably post the allegiances in 2 chapters coz I got Riverclan done and now I need to do the other clans oof. See you next time I guess UwU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup? I got a new chapter for you UwU. This one's a bit fluffier at the start compared to the last one and has a bit of an important ending.**

Rainkit was dreaming of the river. Or at least, what she thought was the river. It looked like a gigantic stream, wide with trees on the other side. There was sand and pebbles laying around her paws and the river lasted as far as she could see. It was clear with water trickling past her paws and it was filled to the brim with fish. The water ran past her paws in pursuit of the minnows, trout, pike and carp that she stared at hungrily. As soon as she wished for them there was a large pile beside her it towered over her, larger than Highrock and smelling of fresh killed prey. She stared at it in awe before jumping at it, fish falling all around her as she bit into each one, the taste was beautiful. Rainkit dreamed of eating it all until there was nothing left, now content with that she continued to look around and saw a large, blue grey cat staring down at her. The cat's fur was sparkling like stars or running water.

"Hewo!" Rainkit mewed, her tail sticking in the air. "What's your name?"

"Hello young one. My name is Echostep, I'm your mother's sister"

"I didn't know Mummy had a sister."

"She has me"

"Ok!"

"What's this here?" Echostep asked, her amber eyes looking out at the river.

"This is the river!" Rainkit mewled and she jumped into it with a splash. She stood in the middle and looked and Echostep happily.

"Wow, that's really cool" Echostep purred and waded in with Rainkit. The young she kit grinned goofily as fish slid past her paws. Suddenly she decided she wanted to jump in and she saw a large, moss covered rock sticking out of the river. Purring she climbed onto it.

"Watch this!" Rainkit leapt off of the rock and landed in the river making a huge splash. Rainkit popped out of the water mewling and purring excitedly.

"Good job Rainkit!" Echostep mewed, her voice seemed to be a bit muffled and unnatural and the she cats grey pelt was fading. "I have to go now, goodbye little kit" Echostep seemed a bit sad as she disappeared.

"Bye Echostep!" Rainkit mewled before the world around her went away and she woke up in the nursery again.

o0o

"For Starclan's sake you three! Can't I have even one moment of quiet?! All of you, out! Go play with the other kits and let me sleep!"

Drizzlekit had accidently fallen on top of Sleeksong for the third time that day. He was so clumsy! Rainkit shyly followed her siblings out of the nursery, but stayed away from them when they went to go play with Brookkit. No way was she going anywhere near that horrible bully, not after what happened last moon! Turning away she padded to an empty part of the clearing and sat down to think, something she'd been doing a lot of recently. Looking around the camp she could see warriors relaxing everywhere, preparing to share tounges as the sun almost rose to its highest point. Goldeneyes was contently lying in the shade of the medicine den, talking to a large, pale grey tabby Rainkit recognized as Streamstar, the Riverclan leader! Near the nursery Dewshine and Reedtail sat together watching their kits play with Rainkit's siblings. Sitting proudly as they looked down on their litter. A large den woven of willow branches was providing shade to the elders as they lay outside the entrance, grooming each other and sharing a large trout. As Rainkit looked around the camp she suddenly locked eyes with a pair of warm green eyes. They belonged to a dark ginger cat with messy fur that looked like it hadn't been groomed in moons and a pale cream tail tip that matched her pale cream paws and chest. The she cat gave her a friendly smile before padding over to sit next to Rainkit.

"What's your name young kit?" The warrior asked. Her voice was soft and kind, but it had a tint of worry and nervousness.

"Rainkit" The blue grey kit answered shyly.

"Rainkit. That's a nice name. I'm Cherrytuft."

"Th-thankyou" Rainkit mewled.

"Who's your mother Rainkit?" Cherrytuft asked.

"Sleeksong" Rainkit mewed proudly.

"Oh, that's nice." Cherrytuft's ungroomed tail started twitching and a bit of panicked worry seeped into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rainkit, wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Nothing little kit. It's ok"

"Rainkit! Get over here. Now." A stern, unhappy mew came from Sleeksong. Rainkit's mother had almost ran over when she spotted the young kit.

"But-"  
"No buts. Over here. Now." Rainkit sighed and submissively padded over. Her tail drooping and her eyes dull.

"Cherrytuft. How could you. How could you even dare speak to _my _kit. A disgrace like you isn't even worthy of being in this clan!"

Cherrytuft didn't look so kind and happy anymore. Her tail was tucked between her legs and her russet fur was puffed up. A deep nervousness filled her once warm green eyes. "I-I-" Cherrytuft was too nervous to speak. Unable to do anything she turned away and left the camp.

"Coward." Sleeksong hissed, her blue-grey fur prickled and anger filled her copper eyes as she glared at where Cherrytuft had just been. "Listen to me now Rainkit. You must never go near Cherrytuft, she is a disgrace to this clan and doesn't deserve to be a warrior."

Rainkit nodded solemnly.

"Go play with the other kits. Now"

"Y-yes Sleeksong" Rainkit mewed sadly. Why was Sleeksong being so hateful towards Cherrytuft? The warrior had seemed nice. Sure her fur was messy and ungroomed but that wasn't too bad compared to what Brookkit was like. Rainkit would definitely prefer to talk to Cherrytuft instead. What was so wrong with Rainkit being Cherrytuft's friend? Cherrytuft had been kind! Cherrytuft had made her feel brave! Why did Sleeksong hate her? Rainkit padded over to her father and curled up purring against him. He didn't say anything, just licked her on the head as her blue grey pelt disappeared into his long, dusty grey fur. _If only I had more answers! _Rainkit thought grumpily.

"Sleeksong!"

Rainkit jumped awake from a distressed mew. She must have fallen asleep because she found herself in the woven nursery on a bed of moss. Startled she looked around to see her denmate, Wildleap groaning in pain with Sleeksong darting instantly to her side.

"Should I get Goldeneyes?" Rainkit asked.

"Yes. Go now, I think she's kitting"

Nodding Rainkit bolted out of the den. The camp was now partially darkened with the sun creeping down, half visible on the horizon. A very beautiful sight but Rainkit didn't have time to look at it as she rushed into the medicine den.

"Goldeneyes!"

"Rainkit? What's the matter?"

"Wildleap's hurting. Sleeksong says she's kitting."

"Yes she's due around now. I need to gather my herbs, can I trust you to grab this stick over here for me?"

Rainkit nodded and picked it up in her mouth as she followed the snowy furred medicine cat. Goldeneyes seemed oddly calm about the situation. When they entered the den Rainkit dropped the stick. The whole nursery was awake now, with all the kits looking very startled and excited while Dewshine tried to get them out of the den.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Palekit asked nervously.

"Yes, she'll be fine dear, don't worry."

"I wonder what our new denmates are gonna look like!" Tinykit mewled.

"I can't wait to no longer be the youngest cat in the clan!" Drizzlekit purred.

"It'll take longer if you two don't get out of this den. Rainkit get over here!"

Rainkit nodded and joined Shimmerkit. Brookkit was at the front of the group, looking very grumpy to have been woken up and glaring in Wildleap's direction, obviously not caring about the pain that the queen was going through. _Classic Brookkit. _Rainkit thought angrily. _She doesn't even care about any of her clanmates. _Rainkit just sighed and followed them out of the den as Dewshine led them into the elder's den and into an empty nest It was very squishy. The elders complained grumpily about it but Rainkit didn't really know any of them. _At least I'm not sleeping next to Brookkit._

**Yeahhhhhhhh. Sorry I couldn't resist the Starclan scene, I just felt that Starclan cats would really want to visit their newest kin and since Rainkit is so innocent and cute right now Echostep thought she could get away with it. Cherrytuft is going to be very important later on and is one of my favourite OC's I've created. I got kinda lazy at the end there :/. Just a warning that I may not have the next chapter up for a while, I have to find a time I can work on it whilst having my phone out because my school block system has been a bit broken at the moment. I get access denied whenever I try to look at basically anything, including my reviews meaning I can't look at my characters that were submitted UwU. Maybe I'll copy and paste them on my phone and email them to myself? Anyway that's my problem. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the monstrously sized AN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Meh birthday was yesterday so yayyy. I noticed that a lot of you have been viewing and then clicking away. Why? Is the summary not exciting enough or something? I know these chapters haven't been too exciting but she'll be an apprentice next chapter! Am I not writing her personality well enough? Please tell me what it is. I want to know how I can make this story better. Anyway enjoy the new chapter UwU.**

**Also, I don't own Warriors. Ivypool would be leader if I did.**

"It's today! It's today!" Tinykit's excited mew rang through the nursery, waking Rainkit up from her dream.

"I can't wait to _finally _get away from all of these _kits_" Brookkit growled, glaring in the direction of Servalkit and Splashkit the two young kits had been born and were both a noisy addition to the nursery. They had also made the den a lot more crowded, Rainkit was relieved that there was soon to be four cats moving out of the nursery, especially since Brookkit was one of them.

"You're basically a kit yourself" Tinykit retorted.

"Hey! We're the same age-" Brookkit was cut off by Dewshine licking the top of her head affectionately.

"You three will always be kits too me. Now let's get you all cleaned up. I can't have you looking like this for you're ceremony"

"But Dewshiiinneeee" Brookkit protested.

"No buts Brookkit. Your first."

Rainkit couldn't help but be amused by Brookkit's misfortune. In her mind, Brookkit definitely deserved what she received. Content with what had happened this morning Rainkit decided to sit outside the nursery and groom herself. Being near the end of four moons, she was allowed to leave the nursery whenever she wanted as long as she didn't go too far. As padded out, the glint of the sun poked into camp, barely visible behind the reeds. Strokes of pink and yellow were scattered around it and a light blue was slowly bleeding into the mostly clear cobalt sky. She looked up at the pale clouds, they seemed to be fluffy as her father and paler than Goldeneyes' pelt. Purring contentedly she licked a paw and brushed it over her face. Unlike the other kits, she enjoyed grooming which was good since she was slowly growing long fur. Especially on her tail. Rainkit had groomed herself thoroughly before Sleeksong came out of the Nursery, easily slipping through the small hole in the bramble and reed infused den.

"Good morning Rainkit" Her mother mewed, coming to sit beside her and stare at the now fully blue sky.

"Good morning Sleeksong" Rainkit purred.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Ok. I'll go get us something off the fresh kill pile since all the warriors are just waking up."

As Sleeksong began to pad over she was stopped by Streamstar's loud call.

"May all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath Highrock" The leader had silently leapt onto her perch when Rainkit wasn't looking, and had somehow been quiet enough to avoid Rainkit's keen ears. The young grey kit looked up at the pale grey leader impressed and proud to have such a powerful cat ruling the clan. Other cats swiftly gathered beneath her. She had heard all their names from sitting and hearing snippets of conversation. The Riverclan deputy, Greyleap was sitting on a small ledge about halfway up Highrock. Goldeneyes was at the front of the crowd, being a cat of high importance. The senior warriors were beside her, a ginger tom named Torrentstripe was to her left and Birdgaze sat next to her, staring up at their leader with sharp blue eyes. Shimmerkit tiredly padded out of the nursery, being encouraged by an over excited Drizzlekit. Sleeksong lead them over beside Dustcloud, pulling him out of his conversation with Trouttail.

"We have three new apprentices in camp" Streamstar announced.

"Brookkit, Palekit and Tinykit. Please come forward"  
Brookkit bounded forward proudly, being followed by a neutral Tinykit and a shy Palekit who was hunched over a little and seemed nervous.

"Brookkit, Palekit and Tinykit. You three have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brookpaw, Palepaw and Tinypaw. Mistynight, you will mentor Brookpaw, Peonyfoot, you will mentor Palepaw and Bubblebreeze, you will mentor Tinypaw. I hope that they will pass down all they knows on to you."

"Mistynight, Peonyfoot and Bubblebreeze, you are all ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from your mentors, and you have shown yourselves to be resilient, patient and kind. You will be the mentors of Brookpaw, Palepaw and Tinypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to them."

Brookpaw pressed her nose against her mentors, staring into the midnight coloured she cats blue eyes challengingly. Rainkit knew that wouldn't last long. Mistynight was a very stern warrior from what Rainkit had learnt. Palepaw shyly bumped his nose against Peonyfoot, the pale brown she cat returned the gesture kindly. Streamstar had made the right choice there as well. Tinypaw stretched up tall to meet Bubblebreeze, although the cream warrior was short as well and would probably teach to Tinypaw her ways of getting around the problems of shortness. Streamstar had been wise when choosing mentors, which comforted Rainkit a bit with knowing that she would get the right mentor. The cats in camp began to break apart, gathering around Greyleap so they could receive their patrols for the morning.

Sleeksong padded towards the fresh kill pile and easily lifted a carp before bringing it over to where Rainkit was sitting beside her siblings. She put it down and sliced it into three, Drizzlekit watching her hungrily.

"Eat up you three. Make sure you have enough energy before you play today!"

Rainkit nodded as her mother pushed the tail end towards her. She began to bite into the fish, careful not to eat messily. She had to seem graceful so she wouldn't be teased. But not too graceful. Then cats might start paying too much attention to her. She had to do everything carefully. If she wanted to be a good warrior, then she had to make the right choices. Choices affected everything. Her experience with Brookkit had told her that. If she had just done one, tiny little thing differently then, that never would have happened! She never would've gone to the medicine den with Goldeneyes, meaning she would never have met the medicine cat that way, meaning she would have a completely different first impression on her medicine cat! Rainkit decided she should stop there, she spent enough time worrying already. It was time to take a break and eat peacefully. That was what she wanted anyway, but she couldn't stop that little voice at the back of her head. That tiny little worry. Slowly growing and growing and till it swallowed her brain whole, hunting her thoughts like a well-trained warrior and haunting her sleep like a dark forest cat. No matter how far away her thoughts ran, they'd never escape. She would never escape. Her parents didn't know, her siblings didn't know. And that wouldn't matter anyway, even if they did, they'd have no idea what it was like for her anyway.

**Hey. It's me again. Just wanna thank you Aussies for viewing you majestic people. Oh and the Polish peoples I guess. Ziemniak? And hi random person from Lithuania. I didn't even know that was a country. Hello to person from the Phillipines and person from the U.K and hello to the monstrous amount of people from the U.S and hello to Korea as well UwU. I think that's everyone sorry if I missed you. Bye I have to go work on assessments now ugh.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New chapter! Are you proud of me?**

Drizzlekit's loud purring echoed around the nursery. Finally after six moons of waiting, they were going to be apprentices! Rainkit was so excited but worried at the same time. How would she cope if she got a bad mentor, it wasn't likely but still. Where should she groom first? What if she did the wrong thing? What if- _Breathe Rainkit. Breathe. _She told herself, taking in a deep breath. Quietly she stepped outside and began to groom her fur, as was a normal act for her to do every morning.

Last night had been stressful for her. She'd been helping Goldeneyes like she did most afternoons and the medicine cat had asked her if she wanted to be her apprentice. Rainkit had no idea what to do! She knew she wanted to be a warrior. That was her life goal, to be the best one she could. But Goldeneyes had suddenly given her this new, unplanned possibility that she didn't want. Rainkit had mumbled a "no. I don't want to be a medicine cat" quietly before rushing out of the den, unable to cope with the new worries clouding her mind. She'd spent the whole night stressing out. _What if Goldeneyes hates me? Or if I made the wrong choice? What if I'm meant to be a medicine cat? _Rainkit had thought all night before finally deciding that she made the right choice. Now she had to plan on what she would do at her ceremony, because that's what life is. An endless cycle of choices and choices and choices and choices. Each one mattering even more than the average cat would even consider. But Rainkit was not the average cat, and she never would be, no matter what she wanted.

The day continued on as normal, with Drizzlekit and Shimmerkit going off to play with their denmates while Rainkit sat and observed the camp. She noticed Streamstar, laying down on Highrock watching the camp. For a moment, the locked eyes. Green orbs to green orbs. The two cats stared for only an instant. But Streamstar obviously took note. Rainkit knew why. Streamstar was careful with her choice of mentors. And it was time for Rainkit's to be chosen. The leader was obviously still trying to make a decision. That set off another spiral of worries through Rainkit's mind. What if there wasn't a good mentor for her in the clan? What would she do then? Her fur prickled a little and she turned to smooth it down. She sat in camp worrying again until the sun rose up, high above the camp. Perched in the center of the sky. It was near the middle of green leaf and the camp was really hot. She was sheltering in the shade of the nursery when Streamstar's call for a clan meeting finally rang through the camp.

"May all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled. The cats in camp began to gather. Drizzlekit bounded over to her excitedly, followed by Shimmerkit. Her sister had dropped her serious act and seemed to be a bit happier than normal. When every cat was gathered Streamstar continued.

"Drizzlekit, Shimmerkit and Rainkit come forward."

The warriors parted to make a path for the three kits to enter the center of camp. Rainkit followed behind her siblings nervously. The walked forward until they stood in front of Highrock but still in Streamstar's view. The pale grey leader look down at the three younger cats.

"Drizzlekit. You have reached the age of six moons. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Drizzlepaw. Your mentor shall be Reedtail." Reedtail stepped forward proudly, his sleek dark brown pelt shining in the sunlight.

"Reedtail. You learnt a lot from you're mentor Greyleap, may you pass on the enthusiasm and kindness you received from your training onto Drizzlepaw."

Rainkit purred in approval of who was chosen as a mentor. Streamstar had made the right choice.

"Shimmerkit. You as well have reached the age of six moons. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shimmerpaw. Your mentor will be Birdgaze." Another good choice.

"Birdgaze, You learnt well from you're mentor Ripplestripe and have successfully taught many apprentices. May you pass your tolerance and skill onto Shimmerpaw."

Shimmerpaw and Birdgaze touched noises, Shimmerpaw stretching up to meet the senior warrior. And then, finally…

"Rainkit. You have reached the age of six moons" Rainkit stepped forward, she could feel her heart beating nervously. She stood in a scared stance, who would be her mentor? Dewshine was nice. Strongheart or Lionbreeze wouldn't be good.

"From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Cherrytuft"

"NO!" A yowl rang through the clearing. Every head turned to stare at a slim, grey she cat. It was Sleeksong.

"My kit doesn't deserved to be mentored by that- that disgrace!" Anger glowed in her mother's amber eyes. Dread crept along Rainpaw's spine. She hadn't wanted this.

"I assure you Sleeksong. I chose Rainpaw's mentor very carefully. She will be mentored by Cherrytuft and that is a fact."

"No! Rainpaw shouldn't have to be mentored by her. That cat doesn't even deserve to mentor anyone!" Sleeksong glared at Cherrytuft, the dark ginger she cat stared back fearfully, her green eyes unblinking and her messy fur prickling.

"Rainpaw will be mentored by Cherrytuft and that is final. This clan meeting has been concluded. Everyone to their duties now, and Sleeksong, I wouldn't challenge the word of your clan leader so openly next time." The leader's green eyes stared into Sleeksong, holding her amber glare until the warrior looked away

**OwO there you go. Some more action! If I were to PM someone all the reviews I got for OCs and my OCs would they be able to make the allegiances for the price of a Oneshot? PM me if interested for more info. Also oof she's an apprentice now! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whelp here, have the first chapter as an apprentice UwU**

Rainkit, no Rainpaw now padded over to her new mentor nervously. Cherrytuft had a distant look in her green eyes and her tail was twitching a little, the dark ginger and cream fur flicking a little as it moved. "A-are we going to go train?" Rainpaw mewled nervously to the warrior.

Cherrytuft jumped a little startled, before frantically looking around to see who had spoken. Eventually her head tilted downwards and a pair of eyes looked straight at Rainpaw. "O-oh of course! Yes come on! Let's go see the territory!" Cherrytuft decided standing up and gesturing for Rainpaw to follow her to the edge of camp.

"To exit the camp you have to get a little wet. Not too much for the average cat but you're still a little small though so the water will go up to about here. Cherrytuft gestured to just below Rainpaws shoulders. "The water's calm so don't be scared, you won't drown if you just walk calmly and try not to slip. I'll catch you if you fall"

Rainpaw nodded and began to follow Cherrytuft out of the camp. A twinge of excitement at the fact that she was finally leaving camp for the first time in her life! It was a foreign but comfortable feeling to have water washing calmly over her paws. Wherever she stepped a ring of ripples spread, slowly fading as they grew larger until they disappeared. The sand and pebbles beneath the water were slippery but she gripped her paws on them hard. The further she waded the harder it got to walk, until most of her leg was swallowed and she was pushing through the water, huge shoals of minnows wiggled away from her pointlessly. Rainpaw kept persisting until eventually it began to get shallower.

"Just a little further now Rainpaw!" Cherrytuft encouraged.

Rainpaw nodded and began to walk a little faster, until eventually the water was just a little bit around her paws. It slid of her slick grey fur easily and she splashed forward to catch up with Cherrytuft. Everything was so big! There were trees scattered around the territory. The ground was covered in moss and stones, the sun shining onto short grass and plants that remained close to the ground, leaves fanned out to catch the warm golden light. Patches of fragrant herbs and flowers were visible, easy to spot due to the empty space. Streams ran around the area. The water flowed like rain over pebbles and stones, small fish swimming along with the current. Puddles and pools were spread out throughout the territory as well.

"Good job back there. Now come on, we'll start at the Twoleg border." Rainpaw was led backwards. She was a good mentor, telling Rainpaw what all the different plants were and helping her identify the different types of trees. The stopped at a large, tree with long tendrils sweeping downwards coated in leaves.

"What type of tree is this one?"

"Uhhh…. It's not birch… Ummmmm….. Willow?"

"Correct! Good job Rainpaw you'll know all of them soon. Now see that plant with the fanned leaves over there? That's a fern…"

Rainpaw nodded as each plant was named and followed with a small bounce in her step. Eventually they stopped at a large, unnaturally cut plant. Through a gap she could see a large, block with a point on top. It was so strange and artificial and the whole area had a horrible smell.

"This is a Twoleg den" Cherrytuft mewed. "They are structures made and lived in by Twolegs, a mysterious creature that stands on two legs and only has fur on the top of its head. They wear brightly coloured coverings and have long, complicated paws that they use to hold and make things. Stay away from them if you seem them. They keep cats as kittypets and even the kits will try to capture you."

Rainpaw nodded fearfully, suddenly wanting to get as far away from here as she could. Cherrytuft appeared to notice this because she assured Rainpaw.

"Don't worry, they're all in the den, I can't smell any nearby."

Rainpaw nodded.

"Now come on, there's still more to see, we'll go to the Windclan border next"

Rainpaw followed and they repeated the process of naming plants and scents until they reached a large cliff with water flowing down it into the river at one end. The water raged in a violent torrent, threatening to gulp up any untrained swimmers. Rainpaw kept a safe distance away from the river for this reason. On the other end there was a structure Cherrytuft said was the Twoleg Bridge, apparently it led to Fourtrees and allowed Riverclan to get there when the river flooded and for the elders and unexperienced apprentices to use as means of crossing to gatherings. Cherrytuft then led Rainpaw across the hard wooden bridge so that they stood at the edge of Fourtrees.

"This is Fourtrees" Cherrytuft explained. "All clans gather here in a truce every moon to share news and socialise with one another" Rainpaw nodded. "That large rock in the center there is the Great Rock, the leaders stand there to address the clans. Those four huge trees there are oak trees, the great oaks. Oak trees aren't common in Riverclan territory but you'll see lots on the Thunderclan border, which is this way, come along"

Rainpaw followed as they walked along the river. It was a lot more dangerous than she'd imagined, the water was constantly flowing. But there was also something calm and beautiful about it. The way the sunlight sparkled on the ripples and bubbles, shining on the pebbles. It calmed her a little. Eventually the two cats stopped once again and Rainpaw looked across the river to see an assortment of large stones on the other side. Knowing that Cherrytuft was about to speak, she pricked her ears curiously to hear what this place was.

"This Rainpaw, is Sunningrocks. It is currently in possession of Riverclan as it originally was. But a few season cycles ago, the river thinned enough for Thunderclan to reach them without getting to wet. And of course, being the greedy clan they are they instantly attempted to claim this territory. I warn you, never go to Sunningrocks without a warrior's permission, war could occur at any time."

Rainpaw nodded seriously. They set of once again until they reached the corner of the territory and were back at the Twoleg border. Reaching the end of their tour Cherrytuft led Rainpaw back to camp.

"You should go have something to eat, it's been a long day. Tomorrow you will learn hunting so that you can feed the elders."

Rainpaw nodded and was released by Cherrytuft into camp. She picked a small trout off the fresh kill pile and brought it over to where her siblings were sitting outside the apprentice den, her den for the next six moons of her life

**Yeh nothing to say here….**

**Pwease Review? UwU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahahahahahah sorry this chapters so short uwu I couldn't think of what to add. I'm considering starting a story on a cat that gets possessed on random occasions, probably set in Thunderclan around the same time as this. It could help me to add a bit more action in here, because the events that happen in one clan will affect another, and the two protagonists could meet. I've been wanting to do one for each clan, Windclan I kind of have an idea but if you have anything interesting for Shadowclan I'd love to hear! Anyway here, have a short chapter oof.**

"Rainpaw"

A paw prodded the sleeping blue grey form.

"Rainpaw"

She was prodded again.

"Rainpaw!"

Rainpaws green eyes burst open.

"What?!" She hissed tiredly.

"You need to get up now, it's time to train grumpy face" Shimmerpaw growled back in a kind way.

Rainpaw just nodded before standing up to stretch. She quickly smoothed down her fluffy fur before following Shimmerpaw out of the den. The bright morning sunlight glared at her eyes, making them water a little but she adjusted quickly by blinking a few times.

"There you are Rainpaw!" Cherrytuft mewed, bounding over to Rainpaw. Come on, change of plans today. I realised that you should learn to swim before you can fish, I don't want you falling in the river and drowning."

Rainpaw nodded, not wanting to speak because she was too tired and didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing. That could ruin both her day and her relationship with Cherrytuft.

"Have a quick meal and we'll leave okay?"

Rainpaw nodded again before padding over to the fresh kill pile. Not much was left but the hunting patrols would return soon. She picked out a small cod and carried it over to the apprentices den where she sat down and began eating. When she was finished she was much more awake and gracefully bounded over to Cherrytuft, eager to learn how to swim.

"Ready?"

Rainpaw nodded, again.

"Good lets go"

Rainpaw followed her messy furred mentor out of camp. Cherrytuft was lucky Sleeksong was out on patrol, there could have been another commotion.

They arrived at a large pool that was connected to the river by a slightly above average creek.

"This is the training pool where all Riverclan cats start out swimming. Stick to the shallow area around the edge for now, wade in until it reaches your shoulder and I'll instruct you from there."

Rainpaw nodded yet again before padding over to the pool. She tested the water with her paw first, it was lukewarm from sitting in the sunlight all morning. Satisfied with the temperature she began splashing forward along the slippery surface until the water swallowed her legs. Rainpaw turned around to see Cherrytuft following her until she stood beside Rainpaw.

"Now, I want you to think of it like running. Keep your head up and move your paws swiftly, but don't flail desperately, then you'll just sink and splash water in your mouth. Put your paws back on the ground if you can't do it and I'll pull you up if you go under."

Rainpaw nodded.

"You may begin whenever you're ready"

Rainpaw breathed deeply to calm herself down and carefully repeated the information in her mind, reprocessing it so that she knew every detail properly. Nervously she lifted her paws and quickly began to churn them through the water, she began moving forward, pushing through and staying afloat. She lifted her head so that none of the water splashed into her mouth or nose. Rainpaw could hear splashing behind her and figured Cherrytuft was following her. Determined, Rainpaw kept on pushing forwards, strongly streaking her paws through the water, cutting and slicing through the liquid as she slowly went further and further. After an uncountable amount of times she began tiring, but was determined to reach the other side of the pool. Desperate she began to paddle stronger and stronger. But not too strong, like Cherrytuft said, flailing was useless. Eventually her paws bumped against the ground, a soft and slippery mix of mud and sand. She firmly dug her paws in and stood up exhausted. The sound of Cherrytuft's swimming swiftly grew closer until the warrior stood next to her.

"Great job Rainkit!" Rainpaw's mentor purred. Cherrytufts fur was drenched and stuck close to her body, making her mentor look like a dark red and cream lump with two green orbs.

Rainpaw just nodded before splashing forward until she reached shallower water where she could sit down. Long strands of blue grey fur pressed against her slender figure and water dripped down from her ears and muzzle. Disgusted with her appearance she began grooming herself, not wanting other cats to see her with such messy fur. Rainpaw expected Cherrytuft to do the same but when she looked up at her mentor she was just staring at nothing, a distant look in her eyes like she was lost in deep thought and worries. _Oh please don't tell me I make that face! _Rainpaw thought when she realised that she often lets her mind wander like that as well.

When she had given herself a more reasonable appearance she padded over to Cherrytuft and lightly tapped her mentor on the shoulder. Cherrytuft jumped in surprise but when her startled green eyes landed on Rainpaw she relaxed a little.

"You ready to go?"

Rainpaw nodded.

Cherrytuft stood and stretched a little, the dark ginger fur on her spine prickling a little before she signalled with her scruffy tail for Rainpaw to follow. They soon set off along the well-worn trail that lead from the training pool to camp.

**Whelp she can swim now uwu.**

**Once she has officially learnt everything the story will speed up I promise! I have to decide whether I'm doing that other story first, so that I can plan that out in a way where the timelines match up and stuff.**


End file.
